


In A Restless World

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: And So It Goes [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you waited up for me.” Adam chuckled, smiling down at Sebastian’s sleep-rumbled hair and bleary eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Restless World

_Day  121_

“I see you waited up for me,” Adam chuckled, smiling down at Sebastian’s sleep-rumbled hair and bleary eyes.

“Did,” Sebastian mumbled around a yawn. He uncurled himself to stretch out his limbs, feet tangling in the blanket that had been half covering him. As he stretched, they bumped against the arm of the couch and his curled fist hit the wall behind him.

Adam’s hand reached out to rub against the crease along Sebastian’s cheek, “You’ve got a little,” he swiped his thumb along the line in explanation. “You could have gone to bed.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Wanted to wait for you. And I wanted to finish that anyways,” he said, only a little sheepishly as he bent to pick up the book that had tumbled off the couch at some point during his slumber. With annoyance, he flipped through the pages in an attempt to find the one he had been on before he dozed off.

Adam liked it. Like coming home after a long day to Sebastian asleep on the couch, television mindlessly flickering in the background or book draped across his chest. Without fail, Sebastian always denied that he had been sleeping, even as he squinted in confusion at whatever new show was playing and tried to mask his grimace as he took a sip of his now-cold coffee.

He liked going over to Sebastian’s too, which somehow had also sort of become home. It’s what he said, at least, as he was leaving the diner. ‘Headed home,’ he would tell his co-workers when they asked about his after work plans, even as his feet directed him in the opposite direction of his own apartment. He had a key, a drawer, a basket for his tea, and a toothbrush there. He could go from work to Sebastian’s and back to work for a week and have everything he needed.

Almost every night they went to bed together. Three days a week they ate breakfast together. On the mornings they didn’t, whoever got to sleep in would always wake up at least long enough to kiss the other goodbye.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Gently, Adam took the book from Sebastian’s hand and laid it on the coffee table before slipping his arm around Sebastian’s waist, helping him up. He enjoyed the warmth of his skin under his fingertips. “And I’ll join you once I’m showered.”

Sebastian nuzzled into him, huffing a tickling breath across his throat and Adam could feel the mischievous quirk of Sebastian’s lips against his neck.

Sebastian’s fingers crept under the hem of his shirt, tugging his undershirt from his pants so they could dance along the base of his spine. “I could stay up for that. Join in.”

“Stay up?”

Sebastian laughed. “Stay up. Get up. Be up,” he shrugged. “It’s the direction that’s important here, not the verb.”

“Or,” Adam shivered as Sebastian’s fingers darted back downward again, “we could skip the shower and go right to bed.” Happily, he hummed at the idea of Sebastian sprawled out underneath him. They had almost reached bedroom and it would only be another few feet before they could tumble into the mess of blankets and pillows. 

“No offense, babe,” Sebastian continued to tug him past the bedroom door and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall, “but you smell like work and there are some things that even you can’t make sexy.”

 


End file.
